Seduction and Revolution
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Instead of killing Voldemort, Harry decided to use the power 'the Dark Lord knows not'...Love. And with that helped shape a new world by leading a Revolution. HPxLV[TR]. Not HBP compliant
1. Thoughts for a Future

**Seduction and Revolution **  
_By: Setsuna-X_

**Summary:** Instead of killing Voldemort, Harry decided to use the power 'the Dark Lord knows not'--_Love_. And with that helped shape a new world with leading a Revolution. Harry Potter x Voldemort (Tom Riddle) _Romance/Drama _(not HBP compliant)**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do w/ his Universe.**  
Warning: **Will contain future guy x guy, which means: Yaoi, shonen-ai, boys' love, slash, etc.**  
Rating:** Pending on T, might go to M

**

* * *

Chapter 1- **_Thoughts for a Future_

* * *

Harry sat in his four-poster bed, up in the 6th years (boys) dorm. His black curtains were drawn in order to maintain his privacy, which he seemed to get so little of these days. It seemed that Ron and Hermione were keeping tabs on him or something to make sure he was either never alone or would do something to endanger him. He wasn't stupid. He couldn't end his life now, not when the Wizarding World finally decided to wake up and see the danger that had been lurking right in front of their faces the whole time.

He spent the usual needed amount at the Dursley's this summer. It wasn't completely unbearable. The threats from someone as creepy as Moody probably helped a lot. His Aunt would just give him a list of chores and feed him at least a sandwich for every meal. It was better than the cold soup he used to get through the cat flap a couple years back. And least they didn't re-put the bars on his windows this year either.

When he wasn't out doing all the gardening, which included, but was not limited to: cutting the grass, getting rid of weeds, planting and growing the flower patches and vegetable gardens, and other naturist activities he just laid in his room, his mind wandering to several topics at once.

He loved these moments. It was quiet enough that he could think (the Dursley's hardly ever spoke a word to him now) over everything. The War, Voldemort, how he almost got his closest friends killed, Stupid Umbridge and the 'I will not tell lies carved into his hand, Hedwig (who was staying at Order HQ), Dumbledore, Remus…the Prophecy that so many died to protect… so many casualties, one too many, like Sirius.

Sirius did not have to die.

'It was my fault.' Harry would think in those silent moments. But the silent moments went away and were replaced by being constantly followed around, asked if he was all right, and people always trying to get him to talk about his feelings, or at least would talk so much that he could never hear himself think.

Remus was constantly going on Order missions, trying to sway as many vampires and other magical beings to our side of the war.

_Our side?_

Whose side is that? Is that really _my_ side, or Dumbledore's? Was he just a means to an end? A Sacrifice? Or a real Savior?

Harry spent countless nights lying awake on his bed thinking this over.

Was the 'Light' side as good as it claimed to be?

There were still places like _Knockturn Alley_ around, but Harry had to admit that every society has that shady, dark side.

Magical Creatures were being oppressed left and right, not to mention that his honorary Godfather (or at least he hoped he was now his Godfather) was a werewolf, one of the groups that wizards are extremely prejudice against. Fleur was part Veela, and while she was more accepted than Remus, she still wasn't considered a full witch, and according to Wizard Law, she was not eligible for any Ministry job. Griphook at Gringotts probably was sneered at and scorned by many wizards in his long life, Dobby, who had to live as an abused servant for most of his life, simply because he was an enslaved House elf, Hagrid, who was half-giant from his mothers side and loved monstrous creatures, but had a heart of gold was the perfect candidate to place blame upon whenever something horrible happened, the Hippogriff, framed and easily sentenced to death because of a snotty brat and corruption in the system, and finally, Firenze, the centaur, who had saved him his first year from the dying spirit-form of Voldemort, and who continued to help him through out his Hogwarts' years. And even his best friend, Hermione, was scorned and seen as nothing but a 'Mud blood' simply because her parents were Muggles.

All these wonderful people who are not considered people. These beings of magic, which are considered unworthy of being in the presence of _Pure Wizards_, unworthy of holding a position in office where any magical creature would be able to make a difference.

But that was how the world was.

Corrupted.

If the people at the top are rotten, it follows that the rest are going to be rotten too. So whose side was he really on? The Lights? Dumbledore's? The Wizarding World? Or should he be on a side all of his own.

'See Sirius, I think I'm really going to make a difference with my life' thought Harry, 'before coming to Hogwarts I knew what it was like to be excluded, and oppressed. How it felt to be a slave, to expect no love or sympathy from those in power, or even those next to you. I learned how to strive and I don't want to leave this world without leaving my mark on it first. Voldemort can wait; changing the crooked Ministry comes first. Once that happens finding allies would be so much easier.'

Harry cast the _Tempus _spell and cringed when he realized that he had stayed up all night thinking again. He placed his round glasses on the nightstand next to his bed and pulled the blankets over himself. The ebony haired teen let out a long, audible sigh as he closed his weary eyes, but before succumbing to sleeps sweet embrace, Harry listed everything he had to do tomorrow.

He wanted to get started on yet another Wizarding Law book, tell Hermione sincerely that he wanted to join S.P.E.W and advocate the liberation of House-elves, go to his morning classes (Charms, Transfiguration, then Care of Magical Creatures), go to lunch, then a free period where he decided he would continue reading, then to his afternoon classes (he dropped Divination for Ancient Runes: Beginners, and a double period of Defense Against the Dark Arts).

He had yet seen the new teacher to take the post after Umbridge. He hoped it was someone competent enough that he didn't have to teach the D.A. anymore (which people had already been bugging him about it). After that he'd probably finish up some homework, play a game of chess with Ron, learn to knit from Hermione, and then continue reading his book. He wanted to learn everything there was about the laws, and maybe be able to find a loophole somewhere for the more harsher laws. He also decided to stay in top shape for all his classes, so the teachers or Dumbledore wouldn't say anything to him about it. He wasn't ready to accept the help from adults for his new 'Revolution' idea, or Ron and Hermione for that matter. This was a secret between him and Sirius, a secret and a promise to do better and leave his mark, not as the Boy-Who-Lived, but as a revolutionist.

Finally shutting down his brain and closing his eyes, Harry fell to sleep, unaware how much his life would change in the next couple of seconds.

**

* * *

  
A/N: **Okay, this was mainly like a prologue to set the plot up for the future chapters. I can already see this is going to be one _long _fic. It sucks! I was planning for this to be 5 chapters, tops, now I know that it's going to be at least 10, _at least!_ ::sigh::  
Anyway, thoughts and comments appreciated. Continuation worthy? (I'll probably continue it regardless; just not update enough if people aren't reading).

Tiny bit Harry x Voldemort interaction next chapter, but way more in chapter 3. Thanks for reading!

Oh, and if things are wrong, or spelled badly, then please let me know. I was too lazy to get up and get my HP books to find out all the facts. And **question: **_**How should the new DADA teacher be? **_I want it to be a guy of course, but **age? Intelligence? Looks? Personality? **Any ideas would be appreciated (and depending on how he turns out will affect if he plays a big part in the fic or not) ---_Thanks again. _:D

Later Dayz,  
Setsuna-X


	2. Dream Within a Dream

**Seduction and Revolution**  
_By: Setsuna-X_

**Summary:** Instead of killing Voldemort, Harry decided to use the power 'the Dark Lord knows not' --_Love_. And with that helped shape a new world by leading a Revolution. Harry Potter x Voldemort (Tom Riddle) _Romance/Drama _(not HBP compliant)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do w/ his Universe.  
**Warning: **Will contain future guy x guy, which means: Yaoi, shonen-ai, boys' love, slash, etc.  
**Rating:** Pending on T, might go to M

**

* * *

  
Chapter 2**-_ Dream within a Dream_

* * *

He was still lying upon his four-poster bed, the blankets tangled up in his legs. Harry sighed as he laid spread eagle on his bed, knowing that he probably wouldn't get any sleep this night. He thought that if he just curled up and thought about something as simple as his classes that he would be able to fall asleep, sadly that wasn't the case. The prophecy was still plaguing his mind no matter how many times he tried to hide it in a corner in his mind.

Dumbledore had said that the 'power the Dark Lord knew not' was _love: _his love for the innocent, his friends, and for life. For not wishing death and destruction, but peace and birth.

But how could he attack with love?

Harry's brow furrowed in thinking and his pearly white teeth gnawed lightly upon his pink bottom lip, making it rosier.

W-would he have to _love_ Voldemort?

That 6 foot something, pale, pasty, man with snake-like skin and slit nostrils accentuated by flaming crimson eyes. Eyes that had haunted him throughout his fifth year and summer. Those wine colored eyes that were filled with so much power, hatred, and darkness.

"I really see no way about this," muttered Harry to himself, more confused than when he first began. His thoughts seemed to be running in circles again, never ending and hardly beginning. Every time the prophecy came up his thoughts became all jumbled and useless. He figured he'd attempt to go to sleep again.

Harry spared a glance at the window near his bed and was unsurprised by the thick darkness in the sky. '_It's probably the middle of the night_,' he thought to himself. Ron's snores echoed off the walls in the dorm while Neville's low meeps vibrated against his lips. Dean was a sound sleeper and had no real quirks, while Seamus usually muttered something about rum and chocolate.

Harry shook his head as he listened to his friends' odd quirks. He wasn't even sure if they knew they did that all in their sleep, they'd probably be embarrassed if they found out. _'I wonder if I have any odd quirks when I'm sleeping,_' thought Harry as his eyelids closed again for a second time that night.

The normal dreams of haunting red eyes or nightmares about Sirius' death through the veil didn't plague him tonight, nor did the dreams of quills attacking him for sleeping on books and making wrong potions. This time he found himself in a crouched position behind a tall bookcase that was stacked with ancient texts, worn and weathered through age and use.

Despite being a bit drowsy when he first went to sleep Harry never felt so awake and alert. Warning signals were going off in his head telling him to be careful and cautious. He had these signals since he was a kid and had relied on them to warn him whenever Dudley and his gang were nearby, allowing him to escape on occasion.

He peaked over the side of the ornate, oak book case, quiet and stealthily. He vaguely wondered if Hermione would faint if she ever saw some of these titles the books held. '_The Most Dangerous Game: Mind Tricks to render your Opponent Helpless', 'Squeamish for Blood: 105 Ways to Torture without the sight of Blood', _and '_Wandless and Wordless Magic: Book One'. _Harry noticed that the books seemed to continue on in a similar dark fashion.

Harry's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. He hadn't noticed it before but a plush obsidian carpet covered the floor and the walls flared into soft creams that were accentuated by the deep emerald green from the lining on them. Furniture was scattered in the large room. Harry spotted several more book cases near the one he was hiding behind and thought that he was somehow in someone's library, but that was until he saw a desk which was a deep mahogany was situated near a huge fireplace and a king sized bed was placed near the far corner of the room. Near the bed was an armoire made in a similar way as the rest of the furniture. Two nightstands enclosed the bed between them.

A couch was also in the room near the blazing fire in the hearth. Everything in the room looked very comfortable and homely. It was clearly made so a person could easily relax away from the world. Oh how Harry wished he had a room of similar fashion to call his own. Even the 'savior' of the wizarding world needed a place to rest and relax after being stared at and prodded whilst having his life invaded constantly by twinkling headmasters, worried friends, sneaky Slytherins, haunting red eyes, and the wizarding world at large.

Despite the dark colors of the furniture, which would have seemed more ominous in someone else's room, like Snape's, this one however had the nice cream-colored walls to make the room seem less menacingly.

The only sounds in the room seemed to be the crackling wood in the fire and Harry's breathing and heartbeat. His chest began to rise and fall rapidly. Staying on his guard in such a spacious room was becoming stressful.

His stomach let out a low growl, rumbling softly in hunger. He figured his body, even in this dream state, realized that he had skipped breakfast and dinner. At that moment Harry noticed a bowl of fruit sitting innocently on a coffee table that was in front of the couch.

'_How could I have missed that?'_ he asked himself incredulously as his mouth began to water. It wasn't that he simply lived for fruit or anything like that, but the fruit did seem awfully good. It was like coming to an oasis after being out in the desert for 3 days without food or water.

Harry scanned the room thoroughly again to make sure that no other presences were there. He still didn't trust this place, wherever this place was, but it wasn't like he was hiding all too well to begin with. There just weren't many places to be able to curl up and hide himself. Whoever lived here clearly had money to not only keep the place nice and tidy, but to be able to afford all the expensive furniture within it. And since they were rich then it wasn't as if they would miss a few pieces of fruit. Even if he did get caught he was sure he could smile sweetly or something and apologize.

Harry quietly left his hiding place, Moody's "_Constant Vigilance_" echoing in the back of his mind. He crept forward toward the couch and warm fireplace. When no one seemed to jump out and attack him or yell out the ever muggle 'Freeze!' he figured it was relatively safe to continue.

His body unstiffened as he sat on the extraordinary comfy couch. He let his weary body relax in a sea of cushions, the couch literally sucking him into its' unending comfort. Harry's stomach gave an impatient growl, reminding the raven-haired boy of the reason he had left his hiding spot in the first place.

Harry reached over to the ornate fruit bowl, far too hungry to care if the food was poisoned or not and took a piece of melon. He popped the orange fruit into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste and allowing its flowing, sticky juices to lubricate his parched mouth and throat.

He continued in that same manner, eating up the other fruits such as strawberries, grapes, watermelon, and the tangy slices of oranges. Each fruit was sweet and juicy as sin. The combined tropical flavors caused him to moan in pleasure as the sugary and tart juices combined and trailed slowly down his throat, escaping through the corners of his mouth.

Harry swore that the fruit was enchanted somehow because no fruit in the world was a gratifying and sensuous as this bowl seemed to be. The bowl continued to refill itself each time a certain fruit became scarce and the emerald-eyed boy simply could not stop eating them. His hunger was abated, but he wasn't full either. It was as if he could continue eating this fruit for all eternity. Harry wasn't even aware at how much time had passed, or what time it had been once he entered this room. He was sure that if he had seen something resembling a clock he would have remembered it.

Time had passed as he gorged himself within the bowl filled with sinful fruit. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and reached for another piece of watermelon and slowly placed it in his mouth, the red juice leaving a track down his face, trailing down his pale neck and soaking into his shirt collar. He let out a low, deep moan that vibrated his throat as the fruit left his mouth satisfied.

"POTTER!" barked a deep angry voice.

_  
TBC_

**

* * *

  
A/N: **All right then, I didn't think this story would be so popular. I really really want to thank those who read, who have this on their alert/fav/c2 list, and especially to you folks who reviewed. I know that not much happened in this chapter, and I really wasn't planning to update for a while, but w/e. (Sry about the lack of Harry x Voldie interaction, this kinda took a mind of its own when I began typing)  
**  
WildChipmunkofYonder – **Yes, no Slughorn, no Snape as DADA teacher. I'm trying to ignore the fact that HBP exists. I like your idea of a normal looking teacher. I do want the students to like him in a way so he'll have some kind of alluring feature. I'll try to tone it down though.  
**Persefone88-** Thanks for reading and for your review  
- Thanks for the encouragement. I think I'll definitely keep this story.  
**Lady serinas- **I don't know how soon each chapter will come out, but I'll try to keep this fic alive.  
**animegurl088- **Thanks  
**DestinyEntwinements- **… ?  
**JameseMalfoy- **Hmm, you got a lot of very good ideas. I like the eye color thing (I was going to use that as an 'alluring' aspect) and I'm sure that this OC will be competent. (I don't want to spoil the story so much so I won't say anything else)**Tsurai no Shi- **Don't worry. Having too many suggestions might fry my brain too.  
**Xelena- **I agree, he has the potential, and I'll give him the proper attitude for it too.  
**noperfect917- **Thanks for your review and I appreciate your insight. I'm sure once the Ministry is cleared up a whole bunch of new things will come into light.  
**Dream Killer- **Hmm, I'll definitely give your ideas some consideration, but maybe for another character. I really don't wanna have too many OC's but I think one more wouldn't hurt.  
**Beater101- **Thanks for reading and I hope I'll be able to update a lot. Sorry, but no promises.  
**FamilyRose- **An elf would certainly help get some things running… I'll keep that in mind, thanks!  
**BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer- **Sorry for no Harry x Voldie, but you'll see them next chapter, promise.  
**Sambee- **Thanks for reading and for the review.

And to anyone else who reviewed and I missed, **sorry but thanks for reading! **

Till next chapter!


	3. Ok Where do we go from here?

**Seduction and Revolution**  
_By: Setsuna-X_

**Summary:** Instead of killing Voldemort, Harry decided to use the power 'the Dark Lord knows not' --_Love_. And with that helped shape a new world by leading a Revolution. Harry Potter x Voldemort (Tom Riddle) _Romance/Drama _(not HBP compliant)**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do w/ his Universe.  
**Warning: **Will contain future guy x guy, which means: Yaoi, shonen-ai, boys' love, slash, etc. (whatever you wish to call it)  
**Rating:** Pending on T, might go to M

**

* * *

  
Chapter 3**-_ Ok…Where do we go from here?_

* * *

  
Harry lost the enchanted and glazed look in his emerald eyes and dropped the kiwi slice that he was about to savor in his warm cavern onto his lap. The juicy liquid seeped into his black pants, making the fabric darker. He jumped at the sudden sound and spun around in his seat, looking behind him. He hadn't sensed anyone coming in or heard anything; then again, he was too enthralled with the magnificent bowl of fruit that his senses were probably not the best at the moment. Whatever training he put himself through really did not serve him at the moment.

His jade colored eyes grew impeccably large and scared. The jewel like eyes, which were a piercing green fire when angered, were now wide and full of fear. His mouth had dropped open as to let out a silent scream and his body instinctively tensed. Moody's old words pounded at the back of his head, reminding him that he was only a sitting duck if he allowed himself to be one. Harry then reached over to where his wand normally was, only to find the smooth, enchanted wood missing. He usually kept it in a wand holster attached to his arm for quicker access, but he either forgot to place it there or it had never been there to begin with. He mentally smacked his head. He hadn't even bothered to search for his wand on his person when he first entered this strange, new place. No matter how much he learned, it seemed that he would always remain the same; unprepared and at risk. He could only hope that he was lucky this time too.

Towering above him stood no other than the Dark Lord Voldemort. The Snake-Man stood there, six-foot two, deathly pale skin coated lightly with scales, slit nostrils took place of his nose, a smooth, bald head, and those eyes. Those glowing, crimson eyes that invaded his nightmares were narrowed in a glare, burning holes into his head and probably imagining a hundred ways to kill and torture him. Voldemort stood there with perfect posture in deep, scarlet robes. Their red was so deep that it looked as if they had been dipped in blood to give them that slightly brown hue. Harry could practically smell the copper-like scent of blood pouring off those glorious robes. Black dragons danced along side the sleeves, each perfectly detailed by hand and master of their craft.

Harry's mind suddenly wandered and he thought about the normal school robes he seemed to be dressed in--drab, normal black and white. His clothes didn't even compare to that of the Dark Lord's. They were just too bland and it would be an insult to even insinuate that his clothes were like Voldemort's.

Voldemort also made a grab for his wand out of reflex, but noticed that his own phoenix feather-cored wand was not there, which he should have known by now, as he cursed silently in his head. His pale face was emotionless except for anger at his reaction and slight curiosity. He figured he would play with the Potter-boy a little before ending his young and meaningless life. He circled his prey like a vulture that hovered over a dead body and moved across the young Gryffindor. Harry remained rooted in his seat. His body taut and tense, prepared for an attack at any given moment.

Voldemort just looked at the ebony haired teen in amusement, as if he could really defend himself with that pitiful stance, and took a seat on an armchair that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The chair was seeped in black velvet. It looked soft and very comfortable.

"Tell me Potter," began Voldemort in a deep and alluring voice, one that he had used many a time to win people over to his side, "how did you manage to find yourself in here?" he asked, genuinely. He had been blocking his mind from the teen. It wouldn't do well that Potter would see all his plans now.

Harry wasn't sure whether he should strike Voldemort across the face and make a run for it, remain silent and ultimately incur the powerful wizard's wrath, or just to simply answer the question. He knew from his earlier assessment of the room that there were no visible doors or windows and he also didn't have his wand. There really was no place to hide either, so option one was out. If anything, he would just make a fool of himself running around the room like a headless chicken and unable to defend himself. Besides, Voldemort hasn't blasted him into oblivion yet, so that was good so far. Better not incur his wrath then, so that meant that staying silent and staring at Voldemort dumbly wouldn't work either. Only option he had now was to simply answer the question.

But the feeling of being locked in a room, no matter how spacious, was encompassing; the nice, creamy toned walls seemed to be caving in towards him. Harry shook his head to clear away all those rambling thoughts and turned back to the Dark Lord. He couldn't believe that his mind had drifted away like that.

'How long has it been since he asked me that question? A minute? Ten? And how in the world should I answer him?! With a brazen Gryffindor persona, my voice filled with anger and rightful justice? Merlin knows that he deserves that! Or should I use my Slytherin persona, be cunning and sly?' thought Harry as Voldemort waited patiently for an answer. It was fun seeing the boy's face scrunch up in thought.

Harry let his Slytherin side take over and opted to see if he could actually have a civil conversation with his parents' murderer. Sweat formed on his brow, the beads slowly making their way to the nape of his neck and licked his dry lips before responding.

"I really don't know how I got here," he finally answered. He wanted to add 'Tom' at the end of his sentence, but wouldn't risk the Crucio.

Voldemort just continued on looking at the now squirming emerald-eyed boy in curiosity and slight amusement. Harry couldn't ever remember seeing those glittering rubies ever look at him with anything but chilling, hard hatred. Yet now they shined just like an innocent child who just figured out that when a cat is hurled out of a window it would always land with its feet. The thought of Voldemort as an innocent child boggled the mind that he almost missed the Dark Lord's next words.

"You're dreaming Potter," began Voldemort, "I thought that after last years escapade you would finally learn how to shield your mind from me."

Harry's eyes hardened and his glare intensified. Here he was, being a calm and collected being, trying to hold a decent conversation and Voldemort had to go throw that into his face. His eyes glowed momentarily in the shade of the killing curse and green fury, but he reined in his impulse to go over and throttle the older wizard. His Gryffindor side was steadily beating his Slytherin one. He was about to snarl out a malicious comment of how it was him that ran away at the end of their battle because of Dumbledore, which most likely would be the end of his own short and miserable life, but before Harry couldn't get a word in edgewise Voldemort continued speaking.

"But seeing as you made it this far into my consciousness," the 's' sound being prolonged like a snakes hissing, "that means that the Savior of the Wizarding World and that old fool's Golden Boy was thinking about the infamous Dark Lord before going to bed for the night," teased Voldemort, his ruby eyes dancing in mirth.

Harry just looked on at the dark wizard in horror. Was this pasty, snake-skinned demon actually insinuating that he, Harry, was _fantasizing_ about him-about Voldemort!? His expression must have been very comical as he spluttered out randomized excuses that didn't even make sense to himself.

Try as he might, Voldemort couldn't keep a straight face, especially after seeing Harry's own shocked one and his arms flinging wildly as he tried to reason and get the point across that he hadn't been fantasizing about a murderer. Voldemort smiled a sharp grin in response.

Harry froze upon that partially creepy and partially endearing image; his arms stuck awkwardly over his head. Voldemort must have felt the incredulity in the air as his face lost that handsome half-smirk half-smile expression and transformed his face into an emotionless mask.

The emerald-eyed boy saw the Dark Lord's expression close off and for some reason he felt a small pang in his heart. He _liked _seeing Voldemort with a smile on his face. It really transformed his image and made him not look so menacing. He figured that they might as well continue their conversation since it seemed that the older wizard had completely shut himself up.

"What do you mean I was dreaming about you? And where exactly am I?" Harry asked, his voice showing none of the nervousness he felt.

Voldemort smirked slightly and Harry felt himself relax at the more human expression on the Dark Lord's face; it was hard trying to communicate with someone who just had an emotionless mask for a visage.

"It's just what I meant, Potter," replied Voldemort, crossing his legs and making a glass of brandy appear in his hand suddenly. The Dark Lord then relaxed further in his seat, slouching and letting his body seep into the soft material beneath him. Harry had never seen the ruby-eyed wizard so relaxed and non-threatening. Sure, you could still tell that he was a powerful wizard; his aura made sure of that, and no matter how relaxed he seemed the trained eye one could tell that he was still posed for a fight, ready to strike at the slightest provocation.

Voldemort didn't know why he was answering Potter so calmly instead of cursing him into oblivion, but this was such a rare occasion that he didn't want to pass it up. He knew Potter through their battles and skirmishes, and from any reports Severus managed to bring to his attention about the boy, but he had never spoken to him, nor bothered to even learn about him. And the first rule when initiating a war is 'Know thy enemy' and he just found out that he knew nothing about this raven-haired young man. His calm could also be blamed on the rooms' magical build. This area was built solely for his relaxation. Everything here would be tranquil and all this thoughts would be calm and collected. He found out that he could only take so much incompetence within his ranks without a place to unwind before he cursed his followers to insanity.

Harry looked at the older wizard in slight confusion, his head tilted to the left. He thought about it some more and it finally dawned on him. He was dreaming…this was a dream world _created _by Voldemort. He had managed to get here because he had been thinking about the ruby-eyed wizard intently before falling asleep, but that still didn't explain the self-filling bowl of fruit, nor the other wizard's oddly calm behavior. He thought that he would have been dead by now, not that he was complaining; it was pretty nice to still be alive, he still had plenty of things he wanted to do.

He decided to venture further. It was a rare sight to see his opponent acting so differently and Harry opted to take advantage of the situation. Voldemort seemed more willing to part with information than their previous encounter. "W-why are you so at ease?" asked Harry, unable to figure how to formulate the question better. He just blurted out the first thing on his mind. It was slightly unnerving to see the Dark Lord sitting across from him with a glass of brandy in his hand and not yelling out Crucio or AvadaKedavra every five seconds.

The only way that Harry knew that Voldemort was surprised was by the slightly widening of those ruby eyes. Voldemort knew that the best way to avoid any other annoying questions the boy would come up with while he tried to 'know his enemy' would be to just tell him the whole truth now and get it over with.

"Potter," he began with a deep voice that commanded absolute attention. He would normally use this tone when addressing his Death Eaters. "This is my Sanctuary. I had this part of my mind built simply for myself and no other. It is constructed to make whomever, which would be me, feel complete at ease with everything. This is my Haven, if you will. I'm assuming that the only person either than myself to be able to enter here would be you because of this unfortunate link we seem to have. This place," he said, swiveling his hand about the room, "is fabricated to my liking and what I deem comfortable. I will not feel intense emotions nor be able to do anything stressful." He paused and waited patiently to see what the raven-haired wizard thought about all this.

Harry was amazed that Voldemort was able to construct this portion of his mind. It took him the whole summer to finally learn Occlumency, and it was no easy feat. He didn't think that even a powerful Legilimens like Snape or Dumbledore would be able to penetrate this small alcove if what Voldemort said was true. It was fascinating that only him and Voldemort were the only ones who had access to this too and wondered if he would be able to manage making his own little Haven; Merlin knew he needed it! This also explained why he was so cozy in this place; the enchantments made him feel safe and serene.

"How were you able to conjure the arm chair and wine?" asked Harry abruptly, he hadn't seen Voldemort use a wand nor say a spell, and if the older wizard was suddenly able to use wandless and wordless magic then the Wizarding World was already in more trouble than he first thought. He had been practicing some minor wandless spells, but his training was going slowly, especially since he was the only teacher. He hadn't wanted to bother Dumbledore about it and had even been wondering why the Headmaster wasn't offering any training through the school year.

Voldemort just looked on at the younger wizard and contemplated whether he should answer truthfully or not. He had never lied to the emerald-eyed boy before, no matter what anyone thought and figured that lying about it wasn't worth the hassle in the future. "I conjured the chair and glass of wine simply by thinking it Potter," Voldemort answered calmly, "This is my mind, after all," he added.

Harry's face flushed slightly. That answer made perfect sense. Now more than ever he wished he could have this little Sanctuary in his mind. It was like having a Room of Requirement right in your head that you had free access to whenever you wanted. No more sneaking around the castle at night in an invisibility cloak. "Can you teach me?" blurted out Harry without thinking again. This was the second time this happened this night…or was it morning? He felt like clamping his hands over his mouth to stop any other words from forcing their way through, but kept them in his lap, playing with his fingers nervously. He did shift in his seat though, unable to stay still for a long time.

Voldemort looked a bit shocked at the sudden question, but regained his composure instantly. What was it about this boy that made him react so? He would never show any other emotions except anger when speaking with someone, and here was this Potter brat bringing about confusion and surprise within him. It was annoying, but in its own way, refreshing. " Teach you what Potter?" responded Voldemort evenly.

Harry was shaken up with how similar he sounded like Snape, but shook the thought away. He didn't think that the Big Dark Lord would like being compared to the Potions Master. "I want to know how you were able to create this place," replied Harry, moving his hand about the room, reminiscent of how Voldemort had done previously.

Voldemort opened his mouth, ready to actually teach the young wizard a thing or two about Mind Tricks but a booming alarm rung within the small area. Harry's head snapped up at the sound and he turned his way left and right, his eyes darting to every corner of the room. Voldemort let out a sigh and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. Harry was surprised to see such a human movement from the very non-human looking being across from him. Voldemort lowered his arms and let them hang loosely on his sides.

"What was that?" asked Harry finally.

"That, Mr. Savior of the Wizarding World, is the bell that alerts me of when to wake up. It seems that it is now morning."

Voldemort was surprised to see the disappointed look on the younger wizards face. He figured that the boy would want to be out of this place and away from his parents murderer at the first chance he got, but that clearly wasn't the truth.

"Oh," answered Harry, slightly put out that he hadn't been able to find out how to create his small Sanctuary. "So, how do I get out of here?" he asked.

Voldemort would later contemplate why he said next, but at the moment he didn't give it a second thought. "Why don't you come here again tomorrow?" he asked and mentally berated himself right after the words left his mouth. Had he just offered the ebony-haired wizard entrance into his Haven? If he wasn't insane before he was now.

Harry looked shocked at the proposal and quickly looked up at the taller wizard. "Are you sure?" he had wanted to come back and wasn't entirely sure as to why, but convinced himself it was to learn 'Mind Tricks', as Voldemort called them, not because he actually _enjoyed_ the Dark Wizards company.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't sure," lied Voldemort, well, a slight lie. He wasn't completely sure, but he just figured that he needed better company than people who always coward at his feet, besides he was still in the process of getting to know his enemy. "Why don't you take this book and start reading it before coming here tomorrow night?" asked Voldemort, walking over to the bookcase that Harry was hiding behind earlier and grabbed the book '_The Most Dangerous Game: Mind Tricks to render your Opponent Helpless' _and handed it over to the younger wizard.

Harry looked at the title and glanced up at Voldemort with a silent question in his eyes. "It might not have a lot of information on how to build this sort of room within your mind, but it will provide a better insight into how to use Occlumency differently and may help out in the process."

Harry nodded and clutched the book to his chest as he stood up. "So, how do I get out of here again?" he asked. That warning bell had rung a while ago and wasn't sure what his dorm mates would do if they couldn't wake him up.

"Just close your eyes and will yourself to awaken," responded Voldemort.

Harry nodded again and closed his eyes. Before disappearing and waking up in his dorm he said a quick "See you tomorrow!" and then was gone.

Voldemort stayed rooted on the spot a moment longer, surprised at the good-bye he received from Potter no less and a small smile crept onto his face. Things were beginning to look interesting.

_TBC_

**

* * *

  
A/N: **I am so sorry at how long it took me to get this chapter out, but I had a bit of writer's block as to how I wanted Voldie and Harry to interact and I'm still not completely satisfied with how it came out. I might change it around at a later date. I really want to thank everyone who is reading this, especially my reviewers and people who have placed either this story or me on their alert list, so thanks!

**DestinyEntwinements-**I hope the answer became obvious with this chapter, lol.  
**Canis Lupus Arctos**- Haha, I've never heard of that song, who's it by?  
**ms. gringotts **- thanks for reviewing  
**Stallion Rebel-**thanks for your review, and again, sorry for the lateness of the chapter  
**Casuelle- **Haha, I'm aiming for that, but we'll see how long it takes them to get together  
**noperfect917-**You'll have to wait and see about the form…although if you really want to know I can PM you. The relationship regarding the houses however will definitely change; I really don't see how they couldn't given this pairing.  
**Fred kissed George-**Thanks for waiting and for the review!  
**Faramirlover-**Yeah that last chapter was pretty weird. I'm hoping that it'll straighten out as I go along.  
**Xelena**-thanks for your review! Hope you enjoyed the popcorn while waiting, lol  
**BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer- **Nope, it was definitely good ol' Voldie

Thanks everyone!!!

Later Dayz.


	4. Starting Out

**Seduction and Revolution  
**_By: Setsuna-X_

**Summary:** Instead of killing Voldemort, Harry decided to use the power 'the Dark Lord knows not' --_Love_. And with that helped shape a new world by leading a Revolution. Harry Potter x Voldemort (Tom Riddle) _Romance/Drama _(not HBP compliant)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do w/ his Universe.  
**Warning: **Will contain future guy x guy, which means: Yaoi, shonen-ai, boys' love, slash, etc.  
**Rating:** Pending on T, might go to M

**

* * *

Chapter 4 - **_Starting Out_

* * *

Harry awoke to someone shouting near his bed. He opened his eyes slowly, his body still feeling a bit groggy after his awkward sleeping conditions. As he became more aware, he felt something hard and sharp being held tightly to his chest. The sounds of voices became clearer, louder and closer as he woke up fully. 

The first thing he noticed was fire red hair, bushy brown tresses, and someone standing off to the side.

"He's awake," he heard someone yell as he sat up from his place on the bed, clutching the book; at least he assumed it was the book, to his chest. Someone handed him his overly old fashioned, round glasses and he placed them on his face. His focus cleared and he was finally able to identify the people in the room. Ron and Hermione were hovering close to his bed, anxiety written on their faces and Neville seemed to be floating a little bit of ways. Seamus and Dean entered the room and looked at Harry to see if he was okay. Ron had caused a huge ruckus when he had been unable to rouse Harry.

"What's going on?" finally asked Harry as he took in Hermione's frazzled profile. What could cause his friends to look this way so early in the morning?

"Oh Harry!" cried Hermione as she leapt onto his bed and threw her arms around his small frame.

"Mind explaining this?" asked Harry as he gestured to the lapful of Hermione.

"Uh, you see mate," stuttered out Ron as he fidgeted on the spot and played with the hem of his shirt. "I've been trying to wake you up for the last couple of minutes, but no matter what I did you wouldn't wake up or move, so I got really worried and informed Neville here," he said as he waved his hand in Neville's direction, "to go and get Hermione to see if she could do anything." Harry glanced at the witch who was still clinging to him and felt his eyes grow soft. Despite being annoyed at his friends for being too intrusive the last couple of weeks, he knew that their intentions were good.

"I tried a few reviving spells, like _ennerverate_, but you still wouldn't wake. We were going to send Seamus and Dean to McGonagall to see if she could do anything, but then you started to awaken. Good thing they hadn't left yet," explained Hermione as she unlatched herself from Harry and regained her bearings where she stood.

"What happened anyway?" asked Ron. Harry noticed that everyone was waiting for an explanation as to why they weren't able to wake him. It was obvious that he couldn't tell them the truth. 'Sure, I was having a real-life dream with Voldemort and we were talking about Occlumency and relaxing places, and I plan on talking to him again tonight since we ran out of time. You guys have nothing to worry about.' Yeah, right. Like that would go over well.

"Uh, I don't know what really happened. I mean," stuttered out Harry, trying to lie his way through. He really didn't want to tell them the truth, but he didn't want to make them worry unnecessarily either. He held onto the book with one arm as he led his right hand through his midnight tresses, mussing up the already messy hair. It was a habit he acquired when nervous. "I guess I must have been really tired or something. I haven't been sleeping well all summer," he explained, hoping his friends would just buy his explanation.

"See, I told you he just wanted to gain some attention," snidely remarked Seamus as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the boy on the bed. Harry felt a little hurt at what the Irish boy had said, but it couldn't be helped. He expected some backlash from the previous years and from what the _Daily Prophet_ had been saying about him all summer he was sure that Seamus wasn't the only one that would be acting this way toward him.

"Shut up, Seamus," sharply retorted Ron as Hermione turned to look at the boy with a disapproving gaze.

Seamus just 'hmphed' in return, gathered his satchel with his books and left the room to head for breakfast. Dean just gave them all apologetic looks as he gathered his materials too and left through the wooden door.

"Don't listen to him Harry," said Hermione, not wanting her friend to feel distressed or anything.

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry reassured quickly. "I'm sure he's not the only one I'll be receiving that kind of greeting from. I'm sure plenty of the Slytherin's will be happy to add their two cents whenever I walk by."

Before Hermione could retort and say that, he shouldn't just accept that kind of treatment Ron cut in and naively asked "Two cents?"

"Muggle money, Ron!" Hermione said exasperated. "It means people adding their own comments and opinions."

Harry and Neville just chuckled at Ron's embarrassment as his face took on a similar shade to his hair and Hermione just shook her head at his wizard upbringing. You'd think that after having Muggle-raised friends for five years you'd learn some odd sayings.

"You'd better get ready for the first day of classes Harry, we've already wasted enough time this morning," said Hermione in an authoritive voice. Harry mentally sighed but knew she had a good point. He needed breakfast and was looking forward to learning all about Wizarding Law and Mind Tricks. He unconsciously clenched the book closer to his chest, hoping that the title didn't show through.

"Alright," he answered simply, hoping to get the day started.

"By the way," began Ron as Harry started moving out of the bed, "What's that book you have there? You've been holding it pretty tightly. When I tried to wake you I couldn't pry that book away from you."

Harry looked on nervously. He was hoping that no one had noticed the book in his arms, but it seems that things once again had to be hard for him. "Oh, this is an Occlumency book Snape and Dumbledore wanted me to read over the summer. I wasn't sure how the coming back into the dorms would change my Occlumency so I wanted to make sure everything was fine by rereading some of this before going to sleep last night. I guess I didn't put it away before falling asleep," lied Harry easily, amazed that the words had come pouring out of his mouth and were even convincing.

As he noticed that Hermione had begun to open her mouth, most likely to inquire about the book further Harry cut in. "Okay, I really should get ready now guys, I'll meet you in the common room," said Harry as he began to gather his things for the day, making sure to place the book Voldemort had loaned him into his bag first, away from Hermione's view. The others took the hint and bid their temporary farewells as they made their way to the common room.

Harry let out a long, audible sigh as he sat atop his bed once again. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out the moderately thick volume. Harry glanced at the curvy wording on the cover as he opened the book to a random page. He read a small paragraph and was automatically intrigued. He hoped that he could have spent the whole day in his room reading the book, but sadly he had class to get to and things to do.

He did his morning routine and finished gathering his materials for the day and headed down the staircase where not only were Ron and Hermione waiting for him, but so was Neville and Ginny. Harry was again thankful for such great friends, but felt a little guilty in not being able to share his thoughts truly with them. They were still oblivious to the outer workings of the world.

They all chatted their way to the Great Hall and opened the towering double doors. Once the student body glanced up from their plates and previous conversations and stared at the Boy Who Lived, Harry felt his face heat up. Many of the stares were inquisitive, not accusing as he first assumed. Except the Slytherins who were already busy muttering amongst themselves.

Harry and his friends went and sat at some empty seats by the end of the table and he glanced up, making immediate eye contact with the Headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily, as if nothing happened last year before summer. Harry didn't know if he should be relieved or annoyed at the mans blatant disregard that anything had happened.

Harry then chanced a glance at Snape, but the dark haired man seemed busy, looking at his plate and the Slytherin table intently, ignoring Harry's presence completely. Harry wished to get at least on talking terms with his professor and at least apologize for looking at his pensieve last year, but the man was stubborn and intent on keeping his distance from Harry. He would be lying if he said that it didn't bother him, but it really did and he vowed that he would get at least on speaking terms with the man before the month was up.

Hermione nudged Harry and motioned for him to begin to eat. He had been spacing out as of late and it was beginning to worry her. She piled the same amount of food she eyed on Ron's plate, urging the ebony-haired boy to eat the same amount. Harry looked on the growing pile of food on his plate with something akin to fear as Ginny and Neville laughed at his expression and obvious distress.

Breakfast finished without any mishaps as the teens made their way to their morning classes. All four sixth years made their way up to the Charms classroom and sat together near the middle. They had this period with the Ravenclaws, which often made it harder to gain House Points, but Professor Flitwick was a fair teacher and didn't award his house extra points or anything. The lesson went by without a hitch as Harry spent the whole period taking notes absently as he kept thinking about the dark book tucked away in his bag.

He didn't think of how people would react if they saw that book on him and now he mentally berated himself for not thinking about it sooner. Yet, carrying the book on himself seemed far more safer than leaving it in the dorms where anyone could find it, especially people who weren't really on good terms with him, like Seamus. He really didn't blame the Irish boy for reacting the way he did. He did expect a lot of backlash from the articles being printed in the Daily Prophet all summer. Most seemed to be directed at Dumbledore, but Harry had his fair share of hate mail and stares. It was a little disappointing at having his year-mate reacting that way towards him, but it couldn't be helped, and Harry didn't want to waste any energy trying to convince the other boy otherwise.

Class finished soon enough and all the students began picking up their belongings. Professor Flitwick just wanted the students to look over their notes for homework, knowing the other teachers wouldn't be as kind as he was and would probably pile the homework upon the 6th years.

The Golden Trio, accompanied by Neville made their way over to the Transfiguration classroom. By the time they arrived there most the class was already filled up with Hufflepuffs and seats next to one another were unavailable. Hermione and Ron automatically went to sit with one another, but once they noticed there was no other seat for Harry they turned and looked at him apologetically.

Harry just waved aside their concern and made his way over to Susan Bones, sitting down softly and shooting her a kind smile. She turned to look at him as soon as he sat down and offered a small smile in return. Harry was relieved that Susan didn't believe everything in the _Prophet_ and was even willing to allow Harry to sit next to him. Neville found himself a seat next to Dean and Seamus and Professor McGonagall began class.

She started with the usual beginning of the school year lecture on how they had to prepare for their end of the year exams and that they had to start studying for their NEWTs as soon as time allowed. Many students wanted to groan aloud at the implications that they were going to have tons of homework and tests this year. Hermione, on the other hand, looked as if Christmas had come early and was practically on the edge of her seat with anticipation.

Once the lecture was over Professor McGonagall began the class in earnest. Harry didn't even have time to let his mind wander as he was busy taking intent notes on his animagus lessons. Turns out that 6th years and up would be studying in finding if they were an animagus and their form. It was no guarantee that they would be able to transform by the end of the year or their Hogwarts career, but at least it would give them a basis in which to continue their research and education.

Harry was very interested in this lesson, and apparently so was everyone else as they listened intently to every word that fell from Professor McGonagall's lips. After an hour of Transfiguration it was time for his Care of Magical Creatures class (CoMC). He had wanted to drop the course last year, but he really couldn't do that to Hagrid. His half-giant friend would be devastated if he found out that Harry no longer wanted to take his class. Neither did Hermione, but she bore it just like Harry. But that was last year.

Now with his clearer mind and intentions Harry saw the value of taking this class. This is exactly what he wanted to change and deal with. Other magical creatures and allow them the chance to be equal to wizards in the eyes of the law. He hated the feeling of oppression and hated himself even more knowing that by doing nothing he was unconsciously oppressing other magical creatures of the world.

Hermione had really wanted to drop the class this year too, but a disapproving glare from Ron and a hopeful look from Hagrid had broken her resolve and with that most of the Gryffindors made their way onto the school grounds, ready to have CoMC creatures with the Slytherins. Once on the grounds most of the Slytherins just sneered at Harry, but overall they avoided him. He found it odd that no one was bothering him, nor making any smart comments concerning the words on the newspaper.

Surprisingly when it looked as if Pansy Parkinson was going to say something to him, Draco Malfoy had pulled her away and gestured for her to shut her mouth. Pansy looked annoyed that Draco hadn't allowed her to speak her mind, but she knew that the blonde boy had a closer connection to the Dark Lord.

Harry and the other Gryffindors who saw the exchange were a little confused as to what really took place, but shrugged it off since nothing exciting had happened. Hagrid shot his three favorite students a grateful smile for sticking with him another year and began the lesson. They had a lot to catch up on and only a year to do it on. He talked about a major project that would take them a while to complete but mentioned no further details than that. Class progressed as they learned about _Aavak's_ and comparing their characteristics with that of _thestral's _and throught the whole lesson Malfoy kept looking at Harry.

Harry, at first, as a little wary at what the blonde was thinking and planning and when he finally realized that he wasn't going to do anything Harry disregarded the whole thing. It was a little unnerving at having your sworn enemy continue to stare at you, but Harry dealt with it since the blonde wasn't bad mouthing him or causing any trouble for Hagrid.

Class ended soon enough and it was finally time for lunch. Harry really needed some time for himself in order to finally crack open that book that Voldemort was so nice to lend him, but his friends wouldn't let him out of their sight for a second. He appreciated their intentions, but it was highly annoying and stifling. He needed air to breathe. It was hard for him to say this because ultimately he was telling his friends to bugger off and leave him alone because they were crowding him.

Harry turned toward his friends that seemed to shadow him wherever he went. "I think I'm going to have lunch in the kitchen, you guys," he said easily, though inside he was a nervous wreck.

"Why? What's wrong?" questioned Ron as they stopped in their tracks. Harry didn't really want to answer any questions. Why couldn't they accept that he wanted to be alone and just leave! But of course he didn't say that. Hermione was looking at him curiously and unwilling to let him go without an explanation.

"Because," began Harry, choosing his words carefully, "I really don't want to deal with all the stares I received this morning." This was partially true. He really just wanted to read that book. It would make him look stupid if he went to visit Voldemort again and hadn't even read one page. For some reason the prospect of seeing Voldemort again did not make him feel disgusted or anything negative. He would even go as far as to say that he was actually _looking forward _to seeing the older wizard again.

"Oh, well that makes sense," said Ron, Hermione nodding her head in consent. "Well, lets go then," he said, changing his path and heading toward the kitchens. Harry panicked. He knew that this might have happened, but that didn't stop him from wishing it didn't.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping that I could eat alone. I have some things on my mind that I want to clear up without any distractions," said Harry, bowing his head slightly. He noticed the calculating look in Hermione's eyes and wished that it would work in his favor this time. Ron, on the other hand, didn't seem to be taking the whole thing really well.

"You're calling Hermione and I distractions?!" he shouted, ignoring the students that stopped in their paths to watch the scene unfold. Hermione and Neville on the other hand noticed the attention right away and grabbed each of Ron's arms, hoping to quell his fiery temper.

"I didn't mean it like that, Ron," Harry tried to amend to no avail. He knew that once Ron got ranting and raving he wouldn't stop. He was just pigheaded and stubborn that way.

"Then how did you mean it?!" shouted the red head again as more people gathered. "Don't you know how worried me and Hermione were when you wouldn't wake up this morning? And now you're telling us that we're nothing but distractions?"

Harry tried to salvage the situation and explain himself further, but Ron would hear nothing of it. "If you don't want us around then just say so!" he shouted as he turned around and stomped his way to the Great Hall, the gathered students slowly dispersing and rumors already circulating.

Hermione and Neville turned their gazes to Harry who stood helplessly in the hallway. Both gave him slightly hurt looks, but with some understanding in their eyes. Harry shot them a strained smile and turned around swiftly toward the kitchens. Hermione and Neville went to the Great Hall with Ron, hoping to cool down the red head.

Harry sighed as he made his way to the kitchen. Things seriously were going oddly and bad already, and it was just the start of the school year. Thinking about the future, Harry let out a bitter laugh and took out the book from his bag, ready to read the mysterious and destructive contents inside.

Dobby and the other House Elves had greeted him enthusiastically as they offered him tons of dishes to try. Harry settled for a small turkey breast sandwich and a bag of chips, along with a cup of ice-cold pumpkin juice. He chatted with Dobby for a while, but the little elf was needed elsewhere which left Harry alone to finally get some reading done. Everything else would just have to wait.

_TBC_

**

* * *

A/N: **Finally, chapter end! I really wanted to include more things in here, but the chapter just kept getting longer than I thought it would have. This fic is mainly going to be Harry-centered but I want to put in some other POVs in order to have a better understanding of the things going on and how the characters are feeling and reacting to them. 

Thanks a lot to my many reviewers, readers, and people who have placed this story and/or me on their alert/favorites list.

Special thanks, as always, to my reviewers: (remember, this is for you!)  
**JameseMalfoy-** Yes, he's able to take things with him, but only under certain conditions.  
**Faramirlover- **it sure seems that way, doesn't it?  
**Tenebres- **Thanks for reading and for the review  
**Gepetto- **I understand your feelings and I know how weird it would be for Harry and Voldemort to be romantically together. Still, this is going to play a part in their future relationship, so please bear with me as the plot continues.  
**Death by Spork-** Haha, since a lot of people seem to be asking me this, I guess I'll answer. Yes Voldemort will become 'hot' again. But it plays a part in the plot, so I won't reveal too much  
**DestinyEntwinements- **thanks.. er, I guess. Lol.  
**Animegurl088-** thanks for your review  
**Ms. Gringotts- **sry not much happened, but this is setting up for future things  
**Sambee- **thanks, I'm glad you like my fic so far, please keep reading  
**???- **thanks, I love TomxHarry too and decided to have my hand at a multi chaptered fic  
**Dreamweaver- **haha, thanks. Yes, I love Evil!Harry as much as the next person, but I like him good sometimes too.  
**Lady firefox- **thanks for the review. I think I will leave it alone since many people seemed to like it  
**Fred kissed George- **thanks, and I'll leave as be. Please keep reading!  
**Katsy17- **thanks  
**PandaFusion- **thanks, and yes Harry was able to take the book with him and it was partially because Voldemort let him, seeing as it was his book to begin with. Thanks for the review.  
**Amaya130- **Haha, yeah, well, he'll get hot eventually  
**BRM- **::falls to floor from tackle-hug:: haha, thanks so much  
**Amour de vin- **thanks, please keep reading.

_Everyone, thanks for the reviews and for reading. Please look forward to future chapters!_


	5. Continuing to Learn

**Seduction and Revolution**  
_By: Setsuna-X_

**Summary:** Instead of killing Voldemort, Harry decided to use the power 'the Dark Lord knows not' --_Love_. And with that helped shape a new world by leading a Revolution. Harry Potter x Voldemort (Tom Riddle) _Romance/Drama _(not HBP compliant)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do w/ his Universe.  
**Warning: **Will contain future guy x guy, which means: Yaoi, shonen-ai, boys' love, slash, etc.  
**Notes:** Certain AU-ish elements are to be present. Plz remember that this is fanfiction and therefore can contain almost anything. Just accept things as they come.  
**Rating:** Pending on T, might go to M

**

* * *

Chapter 5- **_Continuing to Learn_

* * *

Voldemort slowly awoke from his sleep. The room was dark, but if memory served him well, which it does, then his deep emerald curtains are pulled around his bed, keeping his sleep as private as can be. He sat up, the robe he placed about his shoulders pooling around his waist. He flicked his hand at the curtains and they pulled away easily, opening up the Dark Lord's view to the rest of his room. The floor is a deep mahogany color, the wood glowing with rich warmth. A deep green rug covers the area where Voldemort stepped off his bed, making sure his bare feet didn't touch the cold floor. He slipped his gold colored slippers onto his pale feet and rose from the bed.

The events from last night played in his head and he allows himself a small smile. Who knew that Potter would be able to invade his head like that. Then again, of course it _had _to be Potter; the only one able to fulfill such a feat. Voldemort made his way to his bathroom, the window's curtains opening automatically allowing the rising rays to stream into the darkened room as he passed by.

The Dark Lord went through his morning routine. Washing and drying his body before dressing into an elegant ruby robe, accentuating his eyes perfectly. He had a few things to attend to before Potter began his daily classes. Who knew that he was really looking forward to meeting the four-eyed boy again. There was just something about him that drew people to him, and it seemed that he was no exception. It annoyed him too, almost enough to not go into his deep consciousness again--_almost._

He exited his room and made his way over to his meeting room. This time he was only going to meet with a select few of his loyal Death Eaters. A table was summoned by a flick of his wand and his elegant, high-back throne chair floated at the head of the table. Voldemort sat down then snapped his fingers. Two house elves appeared right away. He asked for some morning tea and a few light breakfast items to be served for him and his guests. It was a rarity for the Dark Lord to do such a thing and to every Death Eater it only meant that this mission they were to partake in was going to be one that the Dark Lord wanted everything to go as perfect as it could.

Death Eaters with children within the walls of Hogwarts were to be called. Included in the group were Ivan Crabbe, Vincent's father, Elphius Goyle, Gregory's father, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's father and mother, and Gardenia Parkinson, Pansy's mother. He would have also liked to call upon Severus Snape, but he knew that it was probably too late in the morning to call his spy within the Hogwarts walls.

Voldemort called Pettigrew into the meeting room. The sniveling man looked as pathetic as ever as he slinked into the room. Voldemort, impatient by the slowness his servant mustered in the morning, reached out his long arm and yanked the man closer to him with quick reflexes. The poor excuse of a man sniffled helplessly against his masters strong grip as his upper arm began to feel numb. Voldemort took out his long, thin wand and placed the tip onto the dark mark that was embedded upon his servant's flesh. He willed his selected Death Eaters to apparate into the meeting room, allowing the dark mark's inherent spell work to lead his loyal Death Eaters exactly where he wanted them to meet. They would feel a small tug once they prepared to apparate and it would automatically lead them to where their Lord called them to.

Lucius and Narcissa appeared first as always, bowing down to their Lord on one knee before standing. Voldemort usually required that his servants kiss the hem of his robes, but he didn't feel like dealing with that sort of praise so early in the morning. Besides, this was the group of his closest Death Eaters; it would be degrading to the status he granted them if he was to make them kiss his robes. Elphius and Ivan arrived next together, and then finally Gardenia. All three immediately bowed to their Lord. They waited for their orders before making any moves.

"I hope I did not disturb any of your mornings," said Voldemort as he adjusted himself in his seat and shooed away the skittering rat, Pettigrew. Several 'no, my Lord's' were heard as his Death Eaters stood with perfect poise. It was not only because they were a few of his choice servants but also because of their pure blood upbringing.

"Have a seat and enjoy the tea and snacks the house elves have put together, then we'll get down to business," said Voldemort as he filled his plate with several fruits, namely the ones he had seen Harry eating not to long ago from his own fruit bowl. He mentally smirked to himself as he thought about the way the boy was savoring the fruit as if it was water in a desert. He sipped at his tea as he observed his Death Eaters make polite conversation amongst themselves. He sometimes wanted to be able to talk to someone freely without them flinching at every little move he did. It was nice and productive to get into arguments now and then.

Once again his thoughts returned to the infamous Harry-bloody-Potter. It was as if he was invading all his thoughts all of a sudden. Heck, even this meeting was about the raven-haired boy! Before he hadn't given that brat so much attention, but now it seemed that everything reminded him about the brat. Voldemort finished off the items on his plate and sipped the remaining of his tea, alerting the Death Eaters that it was time to stop conversing and listen to what their Lord had called them for. They sat rigid and with excellent poise in their seats as they straightened out their backs and turned their focus onto the Dark Wizard.

Voldemort snapped his fingers again and the same two house elves came and quickly removed all the items from the table. "I called you all here today so that you can send a message to your children at Hogwarts. I have a menial task I wish them to accomplish for me without being obvious."

"Anything you wish, My Lord. My son lives to serve you," responded Lucius without missing a beat. Narcissa tilted her head downward, showing that she agreed with her husband. Voldemort let a small, creepy smirk filter onto his face.

"Yes, that he does Lucius, now don't interrupt me again," said Voldemort, his last words increasing in volume. "Basically, I want your children to watch Harry Potter closely for the next few weeks. I can feel that there is something different about him and I wish to know what it is," continued on the Dark Lord as his followers took in every word he said. "They are to be subtle and not let onto what they are doing. Also," began Voldemort again, looking pointedly at Lucius and Narcissa, "I do not want any one of your children or their friends to antagonize the boy. They are to observe him and keep trouble away from him, since he always seems to get himself into one thing or another," warmly added Voldemort as his mind drifted to the night before again. Why was this boy invading his head!

"If your children and their friends must absolutely converse or interact with the Potter-boy they will be civil and courteous. Not only will it throw Potter off balance, but it will also cause him to let his guard down around enemies, then other plans can come into action."

The gathered Death Eaters glanced at one another, unsure as to where this sudden plan had came from. It was abnormal of their Lord to not only explain his intentions but to also tell them so politely. He had done the whole breakfast routine before, but only once and that was just when he had been resurrected. This was a fresh Lord and they weren't sure if it was a good thing or not.

Echoes of 'Yes, My Lord' filled the room as the high Death Eaters stood from their seats. "Send them letters this morning and tell them what I have asked of you. I am sure they will be ecstatic to learn that they are helping the cause on a more personal level," said Voldemort as he too stood from his place at the head of the table. "You may go now," he said as he marveled at their loyalty and willingness to follow his every command and whim. Sometimes it was great to not have to argue with someone.

The parents bowed once to their Lord before taking their leave to write those letters to their children. It was also understood that they were all to reconvene later to discuss their Lord's most recent orders. It was lately that they had been seeing changes in their Lord since his resurrection and they wondered if it was for the better or not.

Voldemort left the meeting room once the last Death Eater had apparated away. He made his way to his office. The walls were decked in a dark red as velvet black curtains hung from the high rise windows. The floor was a wonderful and gleaming cherry red. A large, stone fire place took most of the left wall as the embers danced merrily within. A large desk stood near the back of the room, taking the attention of any newcomer right away. It was elegantly carved with creatures that were thought to be forgotten; their glaring eyes, sharpened claws, and ferocious fangs easily being the main motif. In front of the desk were two large and comfortable chairs that would serve to house guests. And of course, Voldemort's own high-backed chair sat behind the monstrous piece of furniture.

He sat and contemplated his new idea. He wasn't really sure as to way he wanted to know what went on during Potter's day, nor was he sure as to where the idea to send the Death Eater children on a mission to find all that information for him. Voldemort closed his eyes and an image of a certain emerald-eyed wizard flashed before his eyes. He tried to convince himself that he only wanted to know more about Potter simply because he wanted to know his enemy and therefore give him a slight upper hand in the impending battle, not because he was actually _interested _in the younger wizard.

* * *

Harry sat on the stiff bench in the kitchen nibbling away at his sandwich as he was engrossed in the book he received from Voldemort's mind. It was pretty gruesome, but just seeing and reading the type of things that one can do by learning Occlumency was fascinating. Harry was so into the book that he didn't notice the house elves constantly refill his cup of pumpkin juice nor his plate with small sandwiches. He managed to make his way only through one third of the book, and that was only because it was filled with many enchanted pictures that took up space. The writing was small, but readable. He was sure that Hermione would love to get her hands on such a book, too bad that the material itself would gross the fluffy-haired girl. It was a shame really. Harry was sure that he could really use Hermione's help in this weird thing he happened to have with Voldemort.

The young wizard didn't know what to think about their meeting nor about the upcoming meeting as well. All he knew at the moment was that he should read as much as the book as he could, how to arrive at Voldemort's haven-mind, and that for some reason the older Dark Wizard had decided to offer his services to Harry so that he too could have a small sanctuary of his own.

Harry's body shivered, from the cold draft or the guilty pleasure of meeting his destined rival again this night, he didn't know. It was awfully sick of him to want to talk and learn from his parents' murderer, but at the same time Harry couldn't really bring himself to care all that much. At least this wizard was willing to teach him this year. Snape avoided his eyes and Dumbledore just smiled that infuriatingly grandfather smile at him, as if he held a little secret that Harry should be begging to hear. But he wasn't going to be Dumbledore's little puppet anymore; to be in the old man's attention only when an assassin was necessary, because ultimately that seemed what he was destined to be.

Going back to visit could be a trap. He really had no real way of knowing--no real assurances. But for some reason he _trusted _the older wizard. There was just something, not necessarily calming about him, but more like a deep mystery. A mystery of Tom Marvolo Riddle and of Dark Lord Voldemort, and it called to him; begging to be solved. One thing that Harry had learned about himself is that he has a knack for getting in trouble simply because he can't let things lie. He'll dig and dig at mysteries and half-baked ideas until he solved them and it seemed that Voldemort was his latest enigma and he yearned to solve why he had offered his service, why hadn't he killed him the moment he saw him, and why did he want to see him again? All these questions floated through his head as he flipped over another page and then another.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir," began Dobby, tugging at his black robe, "lunch time is over, sir. It is now time for afternoon classes."

Harry turned to look at the wide-eyed house elf and thanked him for letting him know of the time. He didn't want to be late to his only afternoon class, especially since it was his favorite class—Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DADA for short. He knew that there was going to be a new teacher, seeing as the position was supposedly 'cursed' since no teacher has managed to last in the position for more than one year. Maybe that was why Snape was being so cold and distant now—which is actually pretty normal for him-- but it could also do with the fact that he failed in getting the DADA position again.

Harry gathered his materials and shoved them into his knapsack. He took extra care with Voldemort's loaned book and placed that gently in his bag, well away from his inkwells and quills, unwilling to damage it in anyway.

"Thanks for the lunch, Dobby!" yelled Harry as he ran out of the portrait hole and to the third floor where the new DADA room was going to be. He skidded to a stop near the door and noticed Hermione, Ron, and Neville walking calmly from the other side. They all stared at one another, unsure at what to say. Neville opened his mouth, ready to greet Harry when someone they hadn't seen during the opening feast stepped through the door.

A tall man stepped out from the open doorway. He was around three inches shorter than Voldemort, Harry noticed. The man's hair was a soft brown and it reached midway through his back. The hair was pulled into a braid which had a light-blue ribbon tied along with the hair in twists and turns. He wore long dark blue robes accentuated with silver designs along the arm sleeve. They looked to be in another language. The man ushered the remaining Gryffindors into the room and told them to take their seats. Everyone was amazed that this young man would take the job as a DADA teacher when the cursed position seemed to be known throughout Wizarding Britain.

Harry was surprised to see a free seat in the very front of the room. As he made his way to the seat he noticed that the room was filled with students from all different houses. He hadn't looked at his schedule once this whole day, relying only on his friends to guide him from class to class. He could see Susan Bones from Hufflepuff sitting next to Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin. Hermione grabbed a free seat and sat with Ron again. The red head glowered at him as he sat next to Draco Malfoy. He hadn't been looking at where he was headed until his bum was in the seat. Malfoy didn't even bother to turn his head. He usually just looked at him to sneer something about his glasses or messy hair, but the blonde didn't utter a single word. Padma was also in the room, as was Dean and Seamus.

Harry noticed that most of the room consisted of the people that were in the DA last year and wondered what the criteria the students here had to fit in order to be allowed in. Harry refocused his attention to the man in front of him. The features on his face were plain, a normal shaped nose and mouth, almond sized eyes and a healthy color of skin; not to tanned nor pale—just normal. His ears were a bit on the pointy side, but nothing obvious, and he had a nice oval face with a sharpened chin and high cheekbones, making his normal face appear more elegant.

His eyes were something else though. They looked like a mixture of light blue, like the ribbon in his hair, and with swirls of silver. It was an unusual color and Harry couldn't really say that he had seen that color before. The man introduced himself as Professor Azurite Isan Camphor and did a quick roll call. The doors slammed open once the teacher was half way through the list. Ginny, who looked exhausted and drained and Luna, who was always calm and collected, arrived. Ginny apologized profusely to Professor Camphor and dragged Luna to a seat in the back. Hermione and Ron began whispering immediately, unsure as to why two underclassman were in their class. Harry also turned to look at two stumbling girls as they gathered their materials and adjusted themselves.

"Lovegood, Luna?" asked Professor Camphor, still taking attendance.

"Present," wafted Luna's voice from the back of the room, completely unfazed by the fact that she was late.

"Yes, well, you and Miss," paused Professor Camphor, looking directly at Ginny.

"Uh, Weasley, sir. Ginny Weasley," said Ginny, a small blush on her face. Who knew this would be happening in her first day in an advanced class.

"Right. I will hear your excuses after class. Please try not to be late next time."

Ginny wanted to cut in and tell him that it wasn't her fault, but the professor continued on with attendance.

_Several names later..._

"Potter, Harry?"

"Here, sir," responded Harry, raising his hand. Malfoy gave the raven-haired boy a sideways glance and raised his elegant eyebrow slowly. Potter wasn't gloating nor basking in the fame his name carried. The teenager just responded courteously and respectful, something he never really got to see. It was – different.

Once attendance was over with the professor began class in earnest. He mentioned that they were to be in a group of four, trying to get a big mix of houses as he could.

Hermione raised her hand at the end of his introductory speech.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" asked Professor Camphor, surprising the bushy-haired witch by memorizing her name already.

"I was just wondering why this class seems to be the most mixed one out of all the sixth years. There are even two fifth years present," said Hermione, curious about this weird set-up.

"Because I requested it and Dumbledore approved. I felt as if the Houses in this school only serve to divide the students." Camphor held up his hands in mock surrender as exclamations rose around him. "Settle down and let me finish." Once the room quieted down Professor Camphor continued. "I figured that it would be advantageous to not only the advanced students to get ahead of the current education, but also help those that struggle in certain subjects. You are all here," continued the cinnamon-haired professor, "because you all fulfilled certain criteria that qualifies you to be in this class."

The students looked around themselves, trying to discern what they could possibly have in common. Professor Camphor ignored all the curious stares and continued with his lesson. He said that he would split them up into groups by the next lesson in two days time. He wanted to take time to observe how the students worked together first.

Camphor assigned a twenty-four inch worksheet to be completed before they could leave the room. The students let out a low groan, annoyed that they had so much work to do on the first day.

"This is only so I can see which level you're each on and to see how well you work with others. You may get into groups consisting of as many people as you wish to help you complete this assignment. But please, no more that ten."

The students began to gather their materials and shuffled around the classroom, finding their friends immediately. Professor Camphor wasn't disappointed when he saw all the students gravitate toward their own house mates. That is until he saw the small, blonde-haired girl that was late to his class. She, along with a short girl with two pig tails dangling from her head made their way over to a group of Gryffindor students.

Azurite allowed himself a small smile as he saw the small diversity in their group. 'This school may not be as lost as I once believed,' thought the man as he stared at the main reason he requested to be a teacher at Hogwarts-- the one and only Harry Potter.

_TBC_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Another chapter ends. I'm glad I was finally able to introduce the new DADA teacher and have more of a Voldemort POV. Thanks so so much to my reviewers, ppl who have me or this story on their fav/C2/alert list. It really brightens my day when I see someone else has put this story on their alert.

Thanks, especially to my reviewers:

**Faramirlover-**Thanks so much; please keep reading!  
**Rainbow2007-**Thanks, I like him too. :)  
**dEAth by spOrk-**Yeah, I'll try to update sooner next time. I don't want Harry to be kissing that snake-faced guy either; I find it kinda creepy. I'm not so sure where Harry's friends are going to fall right now, but we'll see how they end up.  
**Blacksnowflake-**Haha, yeah. Draco is way hotter than Ron.  
**PandaFusion-**Sorry, not so much Slytherin interaction, but you probably know why now.  
**Jynx101-**Thanks. There are so many other stories I need to work on too.  
**BRM-**Thankies!  
**BEWD Sorcerer-**Yeah, I hope to go more in depth with the characters. I'm also more of a romantic then a 'lets just go to bed' (though I do enjoy those too XD ) so I like a well developed relationship.  
**JameseMalfoy-**Haha, thanks. I need to have some bad guys in this to have some conflict.  
**Maleficius-lupus-**Thanks so much! That actually means a lot to me since I love their stories too!  
**123claire123-**Thanks. Next chapter will have more T/H interaction  
**darrena-**Thanks. I hope it meets up with peoples expectations  
**ShazBadwan-**Yeah, isn't he always?

_Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you liked the new chapter. Please look forward for future ones!_


	6. Behind Your Back

**Seduction and Revolution**  
_By: Setsuna-X_

**Summary:** Instead of killing Voldemort, Harry decided to use the power 'the Dark Lord knows not' --_Love_. And with that helped shape a new world by leading a Revolution. Harry Potter x Voldemort (Tom Riddle) _Romance/Drama _(not HBP compliant)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do w/ his Universe.  
**Warning: **Will contain future guy x guy, which means: Yaoi, shonen-ai, boys' love, slash, etc. Also, subject to change in each chapter.  
**Notes:** Certain AU-ish elements are to be present. Plz remember that this is fanfiction and therefore can contain almost anything. Just accept things as they come.  
**Rating:** Pending on T, might go to M

**

* * *

  
Chapter 6- **_Behind Your Back  


* * *

_

"Have you noticed anything odd about our Lord lately, Lucius?" asked Narcissa as she commanded a house-elf to gather some tea and snacks for her impending guests.

"Yes. Being the one to carry out his most important plans and orders means I am privy to more information than the average Death Eater."

"Well, do you have any idea what has caused this change?"

"Be patient, Narcissa," commanded Lucius calmly, "We will discuss this thoroughly once everyone arrives." Lucius walked over to his desk calmly, taking out some parchment and writing the message to Draco, sending it along with his eagle owl soon after.

Narcissa looked at her husband with cold eyes, hating to be dismissed so easily from a very important conversation, but acquiesced nonetheless as she poured herself some earl grey tea, spooning in some honey.

A rush of floo soon erupted from the fireplace in the study, a group of people having emerged around the same time.

"Welcome, welcome," cheerfully greeted Narcissa, as if she had not seen this group of people mere minutes ago. "Take a seat anywhere. Tea?" she continued on, playing the hostess.

Gardenia, Elphius, and Ivan sat themselves down around the elegant room. The room was fairly large since it was usually used as a meeting place. A set of couches surrounded an intrinsically carved oak table. On the other far side of the wall was the marble fireplace where the guests had spouted from. On the east wall was Lucius' desk, papers orderly piled on the side with several quills and ink.

Gardenia accepted Narcissa's tea proposal and was calmly drinking from the fine china cup. She had to play along with Narcissa, knowing full well how a pureblooded witch must act when others entered their home. Lucius walked back to the group, taking a seat next to Narcissa, ignoring the cold stare sent his way.

"I believe we all have some idea as to why we are gathered here at the moment. Would anyone like to start?" he stated, tucking a loose strand of platinum hair behind an ear.

"Ahem," politely coughed Elphius, directing the attention to himself. Lucius tilted his head, letting the other man know that the floor was his.

"I imagine we all have different thoughts on this topic and neither of us really wants to question this, but I feel as if there is something different with our Lord. He seems more…lenient as of late. Not that I don't appreciate the reprieve from a _crucio_ but he is also more lenient in the missions we are sent on."

Everyone stayed quiet and pondered Elphius' words, trying to find the best way to phrase their words, careful to not end up looking like traitors to their Lord. "I would have to agree with you on some points, Elphius," began Lucius, knowing full well that Gardenia and Ivan were waiting for his approval before they spoke out as well. "The missions, just like the one he assigned this morning, seem more mundane and fit for those other lowly Death Eaters, not for the higher ranking officers like ourselves. A raid to a high security area is more fitting than sending letters to our children. Not only that, but the letters were _to__ watch Harry Potter closely_," finished off Lucius, more annoyed than he thought he would be.

"I feel that everything lately has been about _Potter_," spat out Gardenia, "one way or another. Could he be the cause for our Masters' change?"

They all adopted pensieve faces as they thought back about Potter. In the brat's first year there was the thing about the Sorcerers Stone, Lucius tried something that involved the Chamber of Secrets that Potter also ended up foiling in his second year, and finally during the TriWizard Tournament Lord Voldemort was finally resurrected to his current state. Magic did wonders to his once fragile and awfully unappealing visage and body.

"Do you think that maybe there was something wrong with the resurrection potion and ritual?" calmly stated Narcissa, still mulling things over.

"What do you mean by _wrong?_" said Ivan, a lot more forcefully than needed.

Narcissa leveled a strong stare at the man, narrowing her eyebrows in a burst of anger. She hated the man's tone. "I am merely suggesting that something during the ritual or the events that followed," she said, sweeping her gaze from one person to another, "went wrong, or at least, something unanticipated happened."

"And what could have gone wrong, Narcissa?" asked Gardenia. "Our Lord was the one who created that ritual himself and even the potion that went along with it."

"You are not suggesting that our Master made a mistake, are you?" bit in Ivan, glowering at the blond, aristocratic woman.

Lucius looked like he wanted to intrude and defend the accusations flung at his wife, but she cut in before he could get in a word. "That is exactly what I am suggesting," finished Narcissa proudly, crossing her arms over her chest, the cup of tea forgotten on the table. The faces around her looked at her aghast and were close to pulling out their wands. Before anything could happen Narcissa continued speaking, ignoring the incredulous stares before her, Lucius' included.

"I know that our Lord is powerful and far more knowledgeable than maybe all of us combined. However, that does not mean that he too is incapable of making mistakes. I can see what you all are thinking by the looks on your faces, and you should be ashamed that I am able to make out your thoughts so easily. That aside, you may think me traitor but I am merely suggesting that there were many factors that night which lead to our present predicament."

After being reprimanded for showing their thoughts so easily on their faces, the other Death Eaters schooled their faces and listened to Narcissa's train of thought, wondering if she was really able to reach the crux of the matter.

"Both the potion and the ritual were made by our Lord. They were created based on theory alone. It was impossible to recreate a situation with the same factors important to the ritual. This leads us to the fact that the potion and ritual were both experimental and had never been tested before. Also, don't forget that the person who made the potion was that worthless fool Pettigrew. He could have easily messed up an important aspect of that potion. Why, even a simple thing as a stir can mess up a Pepper-Up potion."

Her words hung in the air silently. Even Ivan's initial outbursts about Narcissa being some sort of traitor were forgotten. She had made very important and true points.

"My dear, I believe you may have solved this case single handedly," praised Lucius, his silver eyes shining as he looked at his wife. Narcissa just smirked back, she wasn't just some decorated doll that sat around the home taking care of guests; she had a mind too and exercised it when others were at a loss.

"Well, if that is the case then does that mean there is nothing we can do to change things back to the way they were?" questioned Elphius.

"I don't know if things will change back, but maybe we should do the best with the situation we're in and try to change things back gradually," responded Gardenia.

Ivan cut in. "What if this new behavior and plans are simply part of something larger than even we don't know?"

Lucius gave the man a withering stare, silently angry at the mans' words. How dare that cretin think that he, the Dark Lord's right-hand man, would not be privy to the utmost important plans. "I believe that Narcissa is correct in her assessment and think that Gardenia's suggestion is the best course of action at the moment. There is no way of knowing exactly what our Lord is thinking, so in the meantime it seems as if we must continue to act on his orders. That does not mean, however," continued on Lucius passionately, "that we just follow blindly. If anything seems odd or not right with our Lords orders then send me and the others a message via owl and we'll discuss things just like now."

The others just nodded in agreement. "Do you think we should include Rookwood, Rosier, and Bella into these private meetings?" questioned Elphius.

They all turned to Lucius expectantly. "I feel that it is unnecessary at the moment, but if things seem more than we can handle then of course we should seek the assistance of the others. We will discuss bringing them in when that time comes."

"Very well, that seems the best we could wish for at the moment, and I agree with your assessment of the situation as well Lucius and Narcissa. I will take my leave now. Contact me if anything occurs," said Ivan as he stood from his seat and shook Lucius' hand then kissed Narcissa's. He then walked over the floo and made his way home.

"Well I see no need to stay here either. I bid you all farewell," said Elphius as he too shook Lucius' hand and kissed the back of Narcissa's.

"Good day to you then," said Narcissa. Turning back to Gardenia she then asked, "Would you like to join me on a shopping trip, Gardenia?"

"I would love too," responded the other woman. Both stood up and said their respective good-byes to Lucius.

As they exited Lucius made his way over to his desk and took out some parchment. There was someone he needed to contact.

* * *

  
Azurite closed the classroom door and made his way to his office at the back of the room. Although that small group consisting of a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff were different from the rest of the tightly House-orientated groups it did not mean that Hogwarts was on the right track. He understood the reason why the houses were established but that did not mean that he believed that they were a good thing. Having separation and prejudice within an all-year round school was not the best thing for these students to grow up with. That was one of the main reasons why he had asked Dumbledore for permission to set up his classroom the way he saw fit; through the talent and knowledge the children possessed, not through their houses or age.

He cleaned up his materials off his desk and tucked them securely in a drawer, throwing a few security spells just in case. He had promised Dumbledore that he would report after his first class with Harry Potter. Grabbing his wand from his desk, he stuffed it up his sleeve and made his way out of the room, walking down the hall and making his way to the Headmasters Office.

* * *

"It's not like I was that late anyway!" complained Ginny as her and the other Gryffindors made their way to the tower.

"Well, it still was irresponsible of you to be late to the first DADA class, I mean, what a way to make an impression," scolded Hermione slightly. Ginny stuck out her tongue at the brown-haired girl.

"Why were you late anyway?" asked Harry, ignoring Ron's silent glowers. Just because the red head was annoyed at him didn't mean that he couldn't hang out with Hermione and Ginny.

"Uh, well, about that…" trailed off Ginny as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yes?" prodded Neville, as he walked near the back of the group.

"It's a secret," finished off Ginny with a laugh.

"Yeah right," responded Harry as he laughed lightly, "I bet you were too busy daydreaming about that mysterious Romeo that you won't tell us anything about."

Ginny's face turned bright red. "Harry!" she yelped, slapping Harry in the arm playfully. Hermione and Neville broke into giggles, laughing at Ginny's expense.

"What's a 'Romeo'?" asked Ron, confused.

"Never mind, Ron, it's none of your business," said Ginny, regaining her composure. Ron looked like he wanted to protest, but decided it wasn't worth the hassle. Harry and Ginny fell to the back of the group as they walked into Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry!" hissed Ginny under her breath. "You promised you wouldn't say anything to Ron! I don't want him to find out. He'll just keep bugging me about it until I get so fed up that I'll have no choice but to tell him."

"Fine fine, I won't say anything about it. Then again," he trailed off cheekily, "it would be an effective way for all of us to find out the truth. I think this is the most tight-lipped you've been about anything," said Harry.

"Whatever, Harry, just be more careful in the future. Well, I have some things I have to do now, so I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright, bye Ginny," said Harry as he climbed the stairs to the dorm.

* * *

  
Things were looking alright so far. No one had questioned him further about why he couldn't wake up in the morning, and although Ron was still mad at him it seemed as if Hermione and Neville had forgiven him. Another plus was that no one had found out about the book he was reading at all. He knew he would have a hard time explaining that if someone were to just read the title. Harry sat on his bed and drew the curtains around it. Sitting comfortably, with his back against the headboard, Harry took out the book once more, running his hand over the soft, leather cover. There were still many hours left in the day, but Harry just wanted it to be over. He wanted to enter the Dark Lord's mind once again and talk to the man. He had to admit that he was still apprehensive about the whole thing.

What if this was just another trick to lure him away from Hogwarts and to get him under his control? What if Voldemort had changed his mind and instead of teaching him he would torture him instead? All these thoughts ran through Harry's head as he sat there on his comfortable bed and petted the book slightly.

Despite the warnings that flared in his head Harry decided that he was going to venture forth into Voldemort's mind once again. If nothing else he would at least satisfy his curiosity. Voldemort would either kill him or actually help him as he promised.

Sighing, knowing that thinking about it would not change anything, Harry decided to use the time before dinner to read a little bit more before meeting his arch-nemesis.

* * *

  
Voldemort was in his library, looking through more books which he felt might help Potter, or 'Harry' as he had taken to calling the boy in his mind. It wouldn't do well if he accidentally called the young man 'Harry' in front of his Death Eaters.

After choosing a few more titles, Voldemort took the stack of books over to his study, ready to go over reports and plans. He was planning a small raid by the end of the month, aiming to gain a few magical artifacts that a several Light families had passed down through the generations. Some of them were of rare importance, others were just like glittering jewels—high on value and pretty to look at, but overall useless. He planned to use these 'useless' artifacts in a few of his experimental rituals he was creating, along with testing their resistance against certain magic. It wouldn't do well that he seeps so into tradition that new methods were left untapped. Better him than his enemy's discovering new ways to attack.

Nagini slithered into the room, her large body sliding across the wooden floor until she reached Voldemort's feet. The old snake had been off around the manor, scaring the lingering death eaters and eavesdropping on them. It wasn't as if Voldemort wasn't able to see what his followers were planning, but this method was effective and less time consuming.

Nagini then slithered up the large chair, finally reaching her destination. Draped across Voldemort's shoulders she let out her tongue and licked the side of his cheek briefly.

::_What news do you bring me, Nagini?_::

::_Some of your followers seem to question your motives and your sanity._::

::_Really?_:: questioned Voldemort, amused. It seemed that he should call a meeting soon.

::_And what is causing such unrest between my followers? Surely they should be glad that their numbers have not dwindled because of unsuccessful raids or my burning anger when I hold the _Cruciatus _too long?_::

::_I do not know, my Lord. Only that they whisper in secret and confine themselves to the shadows. They might betray you Master. Be careful._::

::_Do not worry, my darling Nagini, I'll appease them soon enough._:: finished off Voldemort as he stroked the snakes head lightly. If his followers were planning on betraying him, the best course of action would be to betray them first.

_  
TBC_

**

* * *

  
A/N: **I offer no excuses as to why this chapter is so late in coming. The basic reasons are that I wasn't sure where I wanted this chapter to go in and it's one thing to know what you're going to type and actually typing it out. I know not much happened in the way of Harry/Voldemort interaction, but it will in the next chapter. This was more like a transitional/characterization chapter to get to know the players a little better and to set up future plot devices.

I do, however, apologize for the long wait. I thank everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted/favorited my story and hope that you enjoyed the latest installment.

**Review Replies:**

**Rainbow2007 – **Thanks!**  
dEAth by spOrk – **I would love to comment on your review, but that would be too giving away. Thanks for reading though!**  
BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer – **Thank you. I hope my DADA teacher meets your standards in future chapters.**  
JameseMalfoy – **We'll see about Camphor…**  
Alianna15 – **thank you.**  
Tsubasa no Ryu – **sorry, no T/H interaction this chapter, but I promise the next one will. And I love your little dialogue there.**  
Faramirlover – **gotta love bad guys! Lol**  
Dreamweaver – **thank you. Here it is.**  
Xenia Marvolo – **Thank you, I will.**  
ShazBadwan – **thank you.**  
MyraHellsing – **lol, hallucinate away. I love BL**  
Barranca – **We'll see, and yes.**  
The Night Air – **Thank you, and here is a long awaited update.**  
slashslut – **More will be revealed later.**  
HappeeGoLuckee – **That will be revealed much later *grins***  
Owlish – **Thank you for the tip. I'm not that highly versed in England English/Harry Potter language.**  
Tainted Visions – **I absolutely adored your review, thank you so much!**  
Tommy14 – **Thank you.**  
Smm91 – **Thanks, and here is this long awaited update.**  
devils-pet-1 – **lol, sorry about the long wait.**  
darkwish3 – **here's another chapter!**  
Concubine99 – **Ah, my story has too many mysteries wrapped up in it. Hopefully things will unravel naturally.**  
Rokkis – **lol, I like to think of Voldemort as a man who enjoys the finer things in life**  
VeltaIO – **thank you.**  
oreoxlove4ever - **… I actually have no response to that. That was a glaring error in my part. I will do my best to rectify that in the naturalist way possible. Thank you.

_  
Updated: February 4, 2009  
Last Updated: October 16, 2007_


End file.
